Loveless: Poetic Justice
by obsidians
Summary: Genesis loses a bet to Sephiroth and the result is very mature. Non-consensual and coercion. Read at your own risk. Let's just say I'm having fun with one of my most unfavourite characters to start my long weekend :)


I don't own FF7 or its characters and make no profit writing these stories.

Sephiroth flashed his opponent a rare smile that should have tipped off his friend that trouble was brewing. "Honestly Genesis, I don't know why you are bothering playing against me today, so far you have lost at Chess and Mahjong, so I decided to dumb it down and now you have lost at poker. Clearly intellectual games are not up to your prowess. Perhaps you would like to play against me at Old Maid or Go Fish? That seems to be more your speed. Perhaps Tiddly Winks?" he taunted him.

"You two stop acting so juvenile" Angeal groused from where he was ignoring both men and reading a magazine.

"You're just having a run of good luck" the other man all but growled as he straightened his cards and frowned at what little his hand possessed and Sephiroth with his perfect poker face did not reflect how strong his own suit was.

"Luck has nothing to do with it. It has to do with intelligence" he said tapping his forehead.

"It is just the luck of the cards" Genesis insisted.

"If you say so. So far, you have lost all of the money you brought with you. Do you care to fold?" he said, indicating the pile spread before him.

"No, there must be some of value that you want from me" he firmly said, Angeal's ears seem to perk up at this but still seemed to ignore them.

"Okay, there is something that I do rather admire in your possession that I would like to have" Sephiroth smoothly said in his silky voice as he rested his chin in one gloved hand and looked at the other rather naive man.

"What would that be?" he asked him.

"Your body" Sephiroth said and grinned mischievously while Genesis blanched at this.

"But I'm not into men, you know that" he said in a hesitant voice, blushing as red as his hair. "Choose something else."

"No I find myself rather curious about what you would be like in bed. I'm not exclusively into men as you know when it comes to bed partners, but I do like pretty boys when I take men to bed and you are very pretty...and the fact that you are an anal virgin intrigues me" Sephiroth said and actually stroked a small section of Genesis's hair and he flinched away from this simple touch.

"You're bluffing" Genesis guessed at how confident Sephiroth seemed.

"Try me" Sephiroth said.

"Very well, if I win, you will become my personal slave for a week. If you win, you get to do whatever you want to my body for the entire day" he said.

"I call the bet, I can live with those terms" Sephiroth agreed. "So what do you have?" he asked him.

"I have a pair of jacks" he said.

"I have a straight royal flush" Sephiroth said, examining the other man as he paled through green, gleeful eyes.

"But how?" he asked him.

"I'm a natural when it comes to playing poker, people say I have the greatest poker face they have ever seen. Now it seems that I won the bet, so why don't you get out of your silly uniform?" he suggested, gesturing towards him with one elegant hand as if he were a conquering lord about to examine a particularly winsome captured slave.

"My mother is quite wealthy, surely there are other arrangements we can make?" Genesis said, seeming to plea to the merciless Sephiroth.

"Really? You gave me your word, does your word mean so little to you?" he asked him. "Now get your uniform off now and kneel before me!" he commanded to the blushing man.

"Okay, but I want Angeal to leave" Genesis said, fumbling at his trench with shaking hand.

"No way, I'm staying and watching your sweet ass being fucked for the first time" Angeal insisted, putting his magazine aside.

"Angeal likes to watch" Sephiroth said with a shrug as he gloated at how the other man was now down to his pants and boots. "Continue" he said in the coldest voice he possessed at Genesis's imploring look. Genesis seemed really uncoordinated compared to usual as he woodenly undressed with no grace whatsoever, as he hopped about after taking off one boot and then the other and fumbled with the double belts holding his pants closed. "I'm waiting" Sephiroth said impatiently and with a harsh breath, Genesis zipped and pushed his pants to his ankles. He stood stalk still as he breathed heavily in his nervousness, as red as a tomato.

Sephiroth stood up and walked around him, like any other member of SOLDIER, Genesis wore no underwear, it was just something they all did. He admired the shrinking form before him. Genesis was slimly muscular, possessing a swimmer's build and almost hairless. He was also pale, not like Sephiroth was pale, but more of a traditional pale. His face was almost pretty enough to be feminine with his flashing blue eyes and full lips. His legs were long and lightly muscled and his bottom well rounded and smooth, not a bubble butt,

but there was just enough of a sensual curve to his rear that made Sephiroth's member rise in his own pants in longing to sink between Genesis's virgin cheeks.

Genesis covered himself and hunched over as Sephiroth smoothly examined him and encouraged him to abandon his pants by putting his own booted foot onto the crotch and made him step from of them. "Stand up straight and removed your hands, cross them at the back of your neck" Sephiroth ordered him and with a jerk, Genesis did as he said. "You really do have a body made for fucking and I look forward to taking you" he observed and Angeal just leered at the fallen man. "Now get on your knees before me" he ordered him.

"Please, if you must...have me. Just do it fast and end this" Genesis plead.

"Oh no, I have a long night planned for us and I like foreplay. Now get on your knees" he said with a roar and Genesis trembled as he did. "Good, now undo my pants and take out my cock" he ordered him, looming over him. Genesis fumbled with the fastens of Sephiroth's pants and with obvious distaste in his face to be handling another male's penis, he pulled it out and his eyes widened in disbelief. It had to be about ten inches long and quite wide as well...and pointed right at him. "I can appreciate your admiration of my cock, but expect you to suck it and not just look at it" Sephiroth commanded him.

Genesis recoiled from masculine smell of it, it didn't smell bad, but it still smelled musky and of clean sweat "No, no, I-I'll do anyth-" he began to beg.

"Enough, a bet is a bet and your delay tactics are just making things worse for yourself. Now I expect to feel your lips on my shaft right now.' Reluctantly, he leaned forward and took a hold of Sephiroth long plump column and put the soft, warm head into his mouth. The alien taste of his sweaty cock made him gag, but Sephiroth started to push his hard, hot cock deeper into Genesis's gagging mouth, too impatient from gratification to let him try to reject the enormous object.

Sephiroth aided the novice by taking a hold of his head to guide him, making Genesis engulf even more of his erect cock, sucking and moving his head up and down his thick shaft with more vigor than ever. Sephiroth let out a moan of pleasure. He was obviously enjoying the blowjob very much as Genesis struggled to breath around his fleshy gag, as the weeping precum mingled with his own saliva to drip onto his own bare skin.

Suddenly, he put his hand on the back of Genesis's head and thrust his cock to the back of his throat. And Genesis started to panic as it it started traveling down his throat, but he gagged and choked on it, willing his throat muscles to relax. He soon had several good inches of man meat crammed down his throat, which Sephiroth would allow him respite to breath before advancing deeper. "Swallow my cock, deep throat it" he cried out in a voice hoarse with pleasure as Genesis literally pressed on doing anything he could think of to get the other man off as he ran his tongue along the shaft and applied more suction, his lips a tight 'o' on the generous endowment of Sephiroth...and Sephiroth was vastly enjoying Genesis's unwilling blow job as he proved to be a natural cock sucker that he had suspected him to be. Genesis was trembling with effort as he took inch by inch into his pure throat and was almost shocked when the silken sparse silver strands of Sephiroth's pubic hair bumped against his nose. Then Sephiroth grabbed the back of his head again started thrusting his rock-hard cock into Genesis's mouth quickly, each stroke sliding easily down his relaxed throat to Sephiroth's heated moan.

"That's it, fuck that bitch's throat, make him swallow your cum" Angeal cried from where he was obviously masturbating as he watched.

As if to accommodate Angeal's request, Sephiroth made one final thrust and then moaned louder than ever before. Genesis tried to rear back as hot, salty cum gushed into his mouth but Sephiroth held his head in place, so Genesis was forced to swallow wave after wave after wave of the deluge of vile tasting matter. The cum just kept coming and he swallowed it all, but a little leaked out of the sides of his tightly sealed mouth to drip onto his chest. He fell forward gagging when he was finally released from the still hard cock of Sephiroth as roughly pulled himself out of Genesis's clinging throat and enjoyed the view, Genesis looked completely undone.

He gasped with fear as Sephiroth suddenly slammed him against the wall and over his shoulder, he could see Sephiroth removing his gloves to expose his long, elegant hands and suddenly the leather smelling digits were shoved into his mouth. "Suck" he said in a rough voice and his exposed members tingled as it rubbed against the smooth contours of Genesis's silken ass cheeks. Reluctantly Genesis did as he was bade as he thoroughly coated the pale digits and almost howled as they were eased into his own virgin-man pussy. "You really are a virgin, but relax, I can take care of that" Sephiroth whispered into the other man's ear as he rubbed his cock slowly up and down the valley between his two ass cheeks.

Suddenly Genesis tried to wrench free "No please stop, I can't do this" he cried in panic.

Sephiroth took a hold of his red hair and brutally yanked it, forcing Genesis to look into his eyes, "sorry, you gave me your word" by way of apology as he easily overpowered him and flipped him over, pinning him in place with his larger body and looking into Genesis's wide, terrified eyes. "Angeal, the lube please" Sephiroth called to him and caught it with one hand.

Genesis yelled "no" as the large smooth head of Sephiroth's cock starting started pressing against his tightly clenched hole. He moved in slowly, giving him time to adjust. His sphincter was tight but Sephiroth's conquering head finally broke through, splitting him open and taking his dark cherry. Sephiroth could only moan as Genesis's walls clamped down on his cock shaft like a latex glove, allowing for no wiggle room. As much as he loved pussy, nothing could ever match the tight grip of a sphincter around a shaft - it was like being squeezed every time he moved in a man.

Genesis cried out to be penetrated for the first time and his hands clawed at Sephiroth's hard arms and then beat ineffectively against him, trying to get the other man to release him, but it was like his skin itself was formed of steel, even his cock. He cried out almost womanly as what felt like a log was thrust upside him and Sephiroth triumphant eyes watched him as he paused to allow him to adjust. He was so tight it was like he was trying to castrate him.

Genesis's break over and his rock hard cock eager to give the uptight man a proper fucking, Sephiroth slowly drew it back out until just the tip was still inside. Then he glided back in a little faster, and then pulled back, repeating this until Genesis's ass was relaxed enough for a proper fucking.

Genesis was no means quiet during this time as he implored him to stop and offered him many other favours in place of fucking him, but Sephiroth ignored those, wanting only to hammer into his friend's proud body and make him experience pleasure from his own forced fuck. Genesis was confused when Sephiroth took his long legs and threw them over his own shoulders, effectively changing the angle so each thrust found Genesis's sweet spot. Genesis fought it as pleasure began to suffuse his body, but was soon straining onto Sephiroth large member as sometimes Sephiroth teased him by letting his cock head linger up against his prostate, pressing into it gently, other times he pounded it like it owed him rent. Realizing that Genesis was starting to enjoy himself, Sephiroth stopped and Genesis squirmed underneath him in confusion.

"I guess we can stop now" he said to the writhing red head.

"Please don't stop" he pleaded and Sephiroth noted with delight that he was flushed and his own rather impressive cock hard in the center of his body. Sephiroth reached down and tightly gripped it, noticing how hot and silky it was, with the slit heavily weeping with precum.

"You want me to fuck you?" he asked him.

"Y-yes please...do me" he said.

"Ask me to fuck you, politely and call me Master" he urged him.

"Please fuck me...Master" Genesis whined and was soon flipped over so he was on his hands and knees and Sephiroth fucked him at breakneck speed and Angeal openly jerked himself and came at the same moment that Genesis's own hot load pearled the floor in hot white droplets and soon, Sephiroth came heavily into him.

He pulled out of the man and he collapsed forward without the support of Sephiroth's arm around his middle and both Sephiroth and Angeal shared a grin as how he lay in his own filth. Sephiroth helped him from the floor and took them both into the washroom to clean them up in the shower and took Genesis up against the wall, easily holding him in place with hands below his bottom as he fucked him using the foaming gel as lube as he took his now relaxed hole. He couldn't help notice how Genesis enjoyed as he took him almost gently this time. He softly dried him. "Are we done?" Genesis asked him with apprehension in his voice and protested when he picked him up bridal style.

"Here's a present for you, Angeal" he said, placing him on the bed still naked.

"No that wasn't the deal" he protested Sephiroth held him in place as Angeal coated his needy member with lube and collapsed heavily on the slighter man and Sephiroth smirked that he knew the second the Angeal penetrated him at how Genesis cried out, Angeal wasn't as long as Sephiroth but his girth was almost twice as wide and Genesis's shrieks filled the room as Angeal fucked him hard, until they turned to moans of pleasure that Sephiroth silenced with his cock in his mouth until Genesis was taking it at both ends.

Genesis tried to push Sephiroth away, stating he was too sore but Sephiroth was soon laying on the bed with his hands on the slim hips of Genesis as he made him ride the long length of his cock and he was soon bouncing enthusiastically as every thrust hit Genesis's p-spot and Angeal mouth suckled him until he shot with a wail into his grasping mouth. Both men fucked him for hours and when they finally left the exhausted man alone in the soiled bed, he was covered in sweat and cum, it was even in his hair from where Angeal had masturbated on him one final time.

Sephiroth picked up the well thumbed version of Loveless that Genesis always carried with him and turned it to Act IV and read:

"My friend, the fates are cruel

There are no dreams, no honour remains

The arrow has left the bow of the goddess"

"I don't understand how you could waste your time with stupid poem but rather appropriate to our current situation; don't you think?" he said in Genesis's direction and Genesis protested when Sephiroth ripped up the book and scattered the torn page like confetti to stick to his sperm coated skin.

"But why did you do that?" Genesis said, in his shock he almost seemed to be trying to piece the soiled pages back together. It was as if this final act shattered something in his soul and bothered him more as the desecration of his body hadn't.

"Let's just say that I hope we fucked that nonsense out of you" Sephiroth said taking his time getting dressed and with a flip of his hair, left the building looking as fresh as a daisy, leaving the hapless man still trying to piece together his copy of his beloved poem.


End file.
